A Doctor Who Infinity Possibility
by Selene Tyler Smith
Summary: Rose didn't tell him the truth on that beach. How will that one lie change the new series season 4 finale? Come in and read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, I'm back. I had to take a breather for a bit. Working and moving really takes a lot out of you. So as I promised my readers and reviewers here is a new story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I came up with this idea while watching season 4 finale for the new series. The plot bunnies wouldn't leave it alone in my mind so I figured maybe other people thought of this as well. I ain't telling you what they are planning. Your just going to have to read each chapter.**

**So here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**The stars were going out one by one..... **

The stars had begun going out since she arrived in this parallel world. This meant that the universe was in trouble, but there was no Doctor here to save it. 'But it has me' thought Rose. She touched her stomach protectively. She had lied to the Doctor on that fateful day on that beach. It wasn't her mum that was pregnant. It was her, Rose Marion Tyler, that was going to have a baby.

"Rose? Rose are you in there?" called Jackie from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, mum."

Jackie walked into Rose's room. "Sweetheart, what's the matter? Your thinking of him again aren't you?"

" I just wish he was here." Rose sniffed. " Mum, you think I did the right thing by tellin' him it was you?"

"Rose."

"I mean, he is no longer the last one of his kind, and he doesn't even know it." Rose began to cry.

"Rose. What could he have done if you had told him the truth? He would have destroyed the seal and two worlds would have been destroyed. You did what you thought was right. Now how about we go and get some chips?"

Jackie got up and left the room leaving Rose alone again.

Rose turned her head back to look out the window again. She let her mind wander back to the possible nights that this child could have been conceived.

____________

**Flash back 1 .....**

The Tardis was gone, and they were now stuck here. The Doctor was upset at the thought that he and Rose where now stuck here. Forced to live the slow path, and never being able to return to their travels.

"Doctor?" asked Rose as she laid there on the bed.

They had been given the only room that was open, mostly cause that person had died. It's not like they hadn't shared a room before. There were planets that it was the only way they could stay the nights or even the days. Barcelona was one of them, though the Doctor hadn't realized it before.

"Doctor? You there?"

"Hhhhmmmm? Oh right, sorry." He was lost in his mind and hadn't noticed that Rose had said his name.

"So now what is going to happen? I mean we are stuck here, and there is no way for us to get back." she began to fight back tears.

"Rose. There is nothing I can do. The Tardis is gone and we don't even have a time watch like Jack. So yeah we are basically stuck here. But stuck here together." The Doctor reached for Rose's hand. "And I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else but you."

Rose smiled, and wiped her eyes. " There is room for one more...."

**Flash back 2....**

Rose was laying there with the Doctor holding her in his arms. It was the second time they had sex with each other, and it was of course incredible.

"Doctor? What did you mean when you said that you were a father before?" She glanced up to look at his face.

"Well, it was quite a long time ago really." he let out a sigh before continuing. "It was back in my first body. Even before I regenerated for the first time. I had been forced into an arranged marriage right after I graduated from the academy. It was normal on my planet that the government arranged marriages. Supposedly to help make the next generation smarter than the parents. Anyways I was married, her name was Serenity. We lived together after the ritual but we never connected like some couples would. Soon we were asked to go to the Loom chamber to create a child." The Doctor looked down at Rose.

Rose looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Time Lords don't procreate like you humans do. We had these things called Looms." still seeing the confused look he tried to dumb it down for her. " Think of cloning but instead of one set of DNA you take two sets and put them together."

Rose began nod as it now started to make sense.

"So what happened? To your child, I mean."

"They were created and we never saw them till they had reached the end of their gestation period. A whole year till we saw them. They were twins."

Rose could see the pain in the Doctors face. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. She lifted herself on her right elbow and moved up to his face. She kissed him but not before saying, "I'm sorry."

__________

**Parallel world...**

Rose began to think of the very last time she and the Doctor made love. It was the night before she and the Doctor were separated. She closed her eyes as she remembered. The dinner by candle light the Doctor had paid for at a restaurant on Barcelona. The run back to the Tardis, only to be caught at the door by the Doctor. The tickling that led to.....

It was a sharp knock at the door that brought Rose back to the present.

"Rose. Your father is back with the chips. You coming?"

Wiping away the tears with her hand, Rose stood up and walked over to the door. As she went to open it she took a deep breath. She opened the door to see Jackie standing there.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Bit hungry lately."

"Well, why wouldn't you be? I remember when I was pregnant with you, I couldn't stop eating. Your father kept tellin' me that if I kept eating anymore that I'd be fatter than an elephant."

Rose giggled at that statement and proceeded to walk with her mother downstairs to the kitchen. The stairs were rough for Rose. 'Being 7 months pregnant isn't easy.' though Rose as she navigated the last of the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to see Pete kiss Jackie.

"How you feeling?" asked Pete.

"Alright, I guess." replied Rose as she went strait for the chips.

"Mickey will be stopping by later tonight. When he gets here send him to my study, Jackie."

Jackie mock saluted him and said, "Yes sir."

Pete simply smiled and took his chips with him as he headed towards his study.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Jackie as she began to eat her chips.

"I was thinking on going to the hardware store to get some paint for the baby's room. Then go baby shopping." replied Rose.

"It's good to see that you no longer want to hide in that room of yours. You had me and your father worried about you. I know you're on maternity leave, but you shouldn't close yourself off. Hows' about I come with ya. Give you some help with what you're gonna need."

"I think I would like that. Mum."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yeah I know it's a little short but I gotta save some for the next chapter. The first few chapters are going to set you up for what the plot bunnies have created in my brain. So please just hang on till then....**

**Please review. I'll give you a nice frozen chocolate covered banana. **

**Chapter 2 preview:**

Rose stared down at their child laying in the crib. She smiled and thought of what the Doctor would have said at the 14 hours of labor that it took for this child of theirs to enter the universe. He would have forgotten about it after seeing this little one, just like she did.

She walked away from the crib and went to close the window to her bedroom. As she latched it tight she looked up to say something to the stars. Only to see another star go out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all you brilliant readers and reviewers. Okay, I have noticed some of you are wondering what will happen to Ten's double. Sorry can't tell you. You just have to keep coming back to find out that answer. Also there have been statements about the Doctor leaving Rose in the parallel world. (The beginning of my story starts after Doomsday. If you haven't noticed.) But as I said before you are a brilliant lot, so...**

**Okay enough talking. Lets get back to the story!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!!!!!!!! But I can Dream!!!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Rose's alarm went off again, and for the eighth time she hit the snooze button. She rolled back over, being careful not to roll on her belly, to the other side of the bed. She was about to fall back asleep when she felt it coming. In an instant the blankets were thrown off of her. With a mad dash off the bed Rose made it to the bathroom, only to throw up. After a 5 minutes, Rose got up off the floor and washed out her mouth.

' Oh god!! I thought I was done with that morning sickness.' thought Rose as she went back to her bedroom to lay back down again.

"Rose!! Rose love, its 11 o'clock. You gettin' up?" called Jackie from behind the bedroom door.

"Yeah mum. I'm up."

Rose got up off the bed, after several failed attempts. ' Mum was right. It is harder to move when your this big.' Rose smiled at that thought and rubbed her belly. She had passed the typical 9 ½ month pregnancy and was one week away from hitting eleven months. 'I wonder how much longer this is going to take? The Doctor would...' and her thought stopped right there. There was no Doctor. It was just her and this baby she was carrying.

"Rose? You coming or an I gonna have to come in there?"

"I said I'm coming, mum. I swear, sometimes I just don't know what she wants from me."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, mum."

Rose walked over to her closet and pulled out a nice pale blue maternity top and blue jean maternity pants. She had to stop every so often so that she could breath. ' Who would have thought you could get winded just by puttin' on clothes.' she thought. After she finished dressing, Rose went down the stairs and made it into the kitchen.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Mickey."

"So...."

"So what, Mickey?"

"So what's gonna happen when you give birth? I mean the father isn't exactly here to help you and...."

Rose looked at Mickey with fury in her eyes.

"Don't you dare." She said. "Don't even say it or think it. No, Mickey."

"But Rose.."

" I said No!!"

Rose ran from the kitchen and went up to her room. Closing the door behind her, she felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Ahhhh." she said softly so no one could hear. She moved towards her bed before she felt something wet going her leg. She looked at her leg and said one word. "Shit." . She was about to cry out for her mum when she heard the front door close. She moved slowly towards her window when she saw Mickey, Pete and Jackie climb into a car. 'I'm alone.' she thought as she watched them leave.

"Ahhhgggrrr. Ahhhh." she screamed in pain. "No....No one is here. I'm alone." she began to cry as another pain hit her.

She moved towards her bed and wiggled up to the pillows to try to get comfy. Another wave of pain hit her and she knew that she was in trouble. Sure she could call for help but, what if the child had two hearts? Or had the Doctors blood coursing through its veins? Torchwood would take it away from her. Wouldn't matter how hard Pete would fight for her to keep it, they would still take it away. Experiment on it. No!! She would have to do this on her own.

"Help me. Doctor!!!!!!" she screamed as she began to go even farther into labor.

___________________

On the other earth someone heard Rose's cry for help. But it wasn't the Doctor.

"Lucy. I think someone is trying to get a hold of our guest." The Master looked over at the Doctor.

The Doctor however wasn't awake to hear what the Master had said. For he had turned himself into his mind to avoid the Masters torments.

"Why is that?" asked Lucy.

"Someone has hidden a secret from our dear Doctor, but no matter. Without the father being present for its birth, the mother and child will die." The Master smiled. He walked over to the cage that held the Doctor and laughed. "Your mate and offspring will parish, and there is nothing you can do. Sure I could be merciful and go get them for you. But were would be the fun in that."

The Doctor still didn't respond to the Masters' torment. Inside the Doctor wandered around in his own mind. Using his memories of Rose and all his other companions to keep himself from falling. What the Doctor didn't know was that all of his previous forms had disappeared from his mind. They weren't chiding him for his compassion or his reluctance to fight the Master. They weren't speaking at all, but more importantly. Where had they gone?

______________________________

**Parallel World**

Rose had been in labor for 6 hours and it was now time for the child to come out.

"Oh...My....It...It hurts." cried Rose. She was tired and weak now. She glanced down towards her legs. 'Too much blood.' thought Rose. She began to cry even harder. 'This is it. We're not going to make it.'

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I can't...."

"Don't give up Rose." came a voice that had a Northern accent.

"What? Who... who said that?" Rose opened her eyes and gasped.

All around her there were ghosts. They all looked different, but there was one she recognized. Her first Doctor.

"Doctor? But how?"

"Now love, don't worry. We're here to help." said the curly blonde man.

"What? Ahhhhh."

"Easy there child." said one of the older looking men.

"Your gonna need help, and that's where we come in." said the curly brown man sitting at the end of her bed.

"Howw ooooowwww." asked Rose as a contraction hit.

"Well you see," said the man with a celery stick pinned to his jacket. "The father is suppose to be present when a Time Lord child is born. And so here we all are."

"But..." growled Rose. "You're not the father."

"No we aren't Rose, but our Tenth form is a little busy at the moment. So our essence's kinda took a holiday from our mind and came to assist you." said the man with the flat brown hair.

"You ready?" asked the curly blonde man.

Rose nodded.

"Alright now Rose, push." yelled her first Doctor.

_______________________

**Two hours later.......**

"Rose?"

"Yea?"

"Your son." said her first Doctor as he looked down at the small child laying on the bed between Rose's legs.

All the ghost Doctor started to disappear.

"Wait." Rose whispered.

"Sorry Rose but we have to get back to our mind. Can't leave ten alone by himself. Might get into trouble without us there to keep him in check." replied the ninth Doctor.

"Will he know?"

"No. Technically none of us know."

"But??"

"We were never here to begin with."

All the Doctors were now gone and she was alone again. Soon there was a cry coming from the small boy.

"Hello you." Rose moved very gingerly towards the baby. The cord was already cut and after birth laying next to the child. She reached towards a towel that was laying next to her. 'How did it get there? What happened?' she thought.

Wrapping the baby up in the towel Rose got a good look at him."So what are we going to call you then? Look just your father, you do." she smiled.

"Rose!!!!!" in through the door came Jackie at a dead run.

"Oh sweetheart." Jackie moved closer to Rose. "Why didn't you call us. The neighbors called your dad's office. Said they heard screaming."

"I'm alright mum. Really."

"Jackie?" came Pete's voice from the hallway.

"She's alright. Had the baby while we were out."

"Does she need a doctor or ambulance?"

"No. She looks fine."

"Hey mum. Want to meet your grandson? Jack Theta Tyler. JT for a nickname. "

Jackie smiled at Rose and her grandson. " I suppose I'm going to have to ask your father to put up the crib?"

Rose laughed and smiled.

Later that night Rose had put little Jack into his crib. His eyes were closed tight as though he was concentrating on something.

'What a weird birth though.' thought Rose. She couldn't even remember the pain or what happened before and after the birth. She walked back into her bedroom from the bathroom. She was already dressed for bed.

Hearing a sniffle come from the crib she walked over to it and stared down at their child laying in the crib. She smiled and thought of what the Doctor would have said at the 8 hours of labor that it took for this child of theirs to enter the universe. He would have forgotten about it after seeing this little one, just like she did.

She walked away from the crib and went to close the window to her bedroom. As she latched it tight she looked up to say something to the stars. Only to see another star go out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know I know too long of a chapter. But I didn't want it to be split in two. Anyways I hope I am keeping you interested in my story. The plot bunnies haven't finished with this story yet. I'm getting towards the good stuff now. So please. PLEASE.... hang in there.**

**Reviews are always welcome. Banana splits for those who review.**

**Oh by the way forgot to do one other thing. Here are those promised chocolate covered frozen banana's for those who reviewed chapter one.**

**Chapter 3 preview:**

5 years after being stuck on this other world Rose had finally found a way to get back. The Dimension Canon.

What Rose didn't realize was that her now 4 year old son had one of those jumper buttons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here those banana splits I promised to all those people that reviewed. God I really love you guys.**

**This next chapter I will be splitting up into 2 chapters instead. As I was typing I noticed that it was almost 15 pages long on open office. Don't worry you are still getting all the good stuff. Nothing will be cut.**

**So here we go...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!!!! **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

It had been five years since little Jack's birth, and everyday was a new adventure.

Rose stared at the picture of her and Jack that was sitting on her desk. She shared an office with Jake and Mickey. The Dream Team was their teams nickname. Well, the Dream Team had done it again. The Dimension Canon was ready to be used.

"Rose?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"They're ready for you down in the basement."

"Okay. I'll be right behind you okay?' Rose looked at Jake standing in the doorway.

"See you down there then."

Jake looked over at Mickey and smiled. Mickey smiled back at him and got up to follow Jake out of the room.

Rose watched the two of them leave. "Better call mum then." She picked up her cell and hit speed for her mum.

"Hello Rose. Gonna be late getting home?"

"Yeah. Got swamped with last minute paperwork. Do you think you could pick up Jack?"

"Isn't his day care in the same building? Why not call them and tell them your running late." asked Jackie who was at that moment getting a back massage.

"Mum, please. I promised Jack I would take him shopping so we could find him a teddy bear."

"I'll try sweetheart. Tell your father he'll be sleeping on the couch if this happens again."

"I will mum. Love you."

Rose hung up her cell phone and got up to head towards the basement.

______________

**Meanwhile...... **

Jack never did care to much for his babysitter. He knows he isn't suppose to leave the daycare center unless it was with an adult.

' Mum must be running late. I'll go surprise her.' For a five year old boy he was extremely smart. His mum always said he got that from his dad, but he doesn't know who his father is. He had asked Grandma and Grandpa but they always told him to ask his mother. He even asked Uncle Mickey and Uncle Jake. Neither of them would say either.

As Jack walked down the halls he kept watch for anyone who might be coming. Though they would never see him, he could always tell they were coming. His grandmum called it his ESP. He knew better though, his hearing was better than his mothers. Another thing from his father that he had inherited besides the two hearts.

He turned another corner but quickly backed up. He peek around the corner and watched his mother saw goodnight to his granddad. His mother waited till granddad had left before heading back to the elevator. As soon as he heard the doors close, Jack ran up to the elevator and noticed it was heading for the basement.

"Why is Mum heading for the basement." Jack said to himself in a whisper. "I wonder...."

Jack pushed a button for another elevator and got inside. He pushed the basement button and the doors closed. But not before his babysitter saw him and cried out for him so stop.

_______________

**Much Much Later.....**

Rose was walking down a street. What she heard surprised her. She hadn't heard that since......

"Exterminate."

Rose ran around the corner to see to an older gentleman with a paint ball gun pointed at a Dalek. Without hesitating she shot the Dalek.

_______________

**Back at Torchwood in the parallel universe...**

Jack had watched from behind a desk as his mother disappeared after pushing a yellow button. 'Where did she go?' he thought.

"Hope she can find the Doctor." said Mickey as he looked at Jake. The two men left the room, not noticing the young boy behind the desk.

Jack waited till they were gone before walking up to the table. He pushed a chair over from another desk so he could see what was on the table. He climbed the chair and what he saw on the table was a few more yellow buttons.

'I wonder how they work.' thought Jack. As he picked one up, Mickey and Jake came back in the room.

"Jack!!! No!!!!"

Jack, being startled, accidentally pushed the button and watched as Mickey and Jake disappeared into darkness.

"Oh hell. Rose, is going to kill me." said Mickey.

______

There was a flash of blue light then a thud.

Jack felt sick and dizzy. As he opened his eyes all he could see were several planets above him. 'Where am I?'

"Hey. Hey boy are you alright?" asked a young blonde woman who was running towards him.

"Yeah." replied Jack He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Easy there now. What's your name?"

"Jack Tyler. Whats yours?"

"My name is Jenny. What are you doing out at a time like this?"

"My mum. She disappeared after she pushed this thing." Jack lifted up the yellow button.

"May I take a look at it?"

"Sure."

"Wow. This is.. wow. How did you get this?"

"Mum works for Torchwood."

Jenny took a longer look at the boy. She had an odd sense of familiarity.

"Who is your father Jack Tyler?"

"Don't know. Mum won't talk about him."

"Look how about we stick together. I'm looking for my dad. Kinda got pulled into this nebula and crashed landed here. Maybe he can find your mum."

"Sure. Better to have two than one."

Jenny smiled at the boy. She held out her hand and the boy took it. As they walked down the road a large machine came in front of them. Both of them stopped and Jack began to feel scared.

"All humans are to be taken to the Crucible." it said.

Before Jenny or Jack could do anything they were transported with the machine to where ever this Crucible was.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry but I gotta end the chapter there. I am so tired and look at the time. Gotta be getting off. I'll be late for work if I don't.**

**Free banana smoothies to those who review!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4 preview:**

"Mum!!!" cried Jack.

"Dad!!" cried Jenny.

"Jack!!" yelled Rose.

"Jenny!!!" shouted the Doctor.

"What?" Both Rose and the Doctor said before looking at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello you brilliant reviewers. Keeping the writer notes short and sweet this time. Spent forever trying to write this up.**

**Here we go!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The Doctor had just been hit by the Dalek laser.

Rose ran as fast as she could to the Doctor. ' Oh God. Please don't let him die. I need to tell him.'

Jack appeared and shot the Dalek. Glancing over to Donna and Rose, Jack made his way to the Doctor.

"Get him into the Tardis." exclaimed Jack.

_________

Jenny and little Jack were escorted away from the other humans and brought to a room. There they were put into a sort of energy force field cell.

"Well, well, well. Looks as though the Doctor has been busy. Very busy indeed." came a voice from the darkness.

"I'm scared Jenny." whispered Jack.

"It's alright. My dad will come for us." she replied as she hugged the small boy to her.

"I'm sure he will young lady. And when he arrives for his precious children, he will be destroyed." The voice in the dark started to laugh.

_________

The Tardis was captured by the Daleks and was on its way to the Crucible.

Rose stood there quiet as the Doctor, Jack and Donna talked about what might happen next. 'Here I am. With him again, and I can't even tell him.' Rose thought. Oh how she had pictured the day when she would be able to see the Doctor again and tell him that they have a son.

"Rose?" asked Jack Harkness.

"Yeah?"

"You still with us? You look as though you are miles away. Something you want to talk about?"

"Can I tell you somethin'? Promise you won't say anything to anyone. Please?" Rose's eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Sure. Come on Rosie, lets find us a room so we can talk privately."

Jack took Rose's hand and led her into the Tardis hallway. The Doctor however noticed them leave. 'What's going on between those two?' he thought.

"So Space boy what we gonna do?" asked Donna.

________

Jack knew that they were safe from anyone, besides the Tardis, over hearing what Rose wanted to tell him.

"Okay Rosie, what's wrong?"

"It's just..." Started Rose. "I haven't seen him in six years and there is something very important that I have to tell him."

Jack looked at Rose with encouragement in his eyes.

"Before we got separated, we.... Well we....." Rose sniffed. " We danced together."

Jack looked at her with confusion, still not quite grasping what she was implying.

"Well I found out after we were separated that I was... That I was..." Rose was struggling to say the last bit. ' Come on spit it out already!' she thought to herself.

"That you were what?" asked Jack. He knew what she was implying now but waited for her to confirm his suspicion.

"Pregnant, Jack. The Doctor and I have a son." She began to cry.

"Oh Rosie. Come here." Jack hugged Rose.

"Jack!! Rose!!! Come to the bridge." came the Doctors voice over a speaker.

_________

**Meanwhile on the Crucible.....**

Little Jack had just fallen asleep in Jenny's arms. 'Poor thing.' thought Jenny.

"He is here. The Oncoming Storm is here." cried a high shrilled voice.

"Good. Now we will see the Doctor's true self." said the cold raspy voice.

"Dad. Where are you?" whispered Jenny.

"Mommy?" sniffed the young boy as his eyes opened.

"She's not here Jack, but don't worry. My father, the Doctor, will be here to save us."

After what seemed like hours, Jenny saw the Doctor and a young blonde enter the room. She was about to cry out when that raspy voice said, " A Time Lord is best contained."

As the lights in the room went up Jenny got a better view of the room.

"Mum!!!" cried Jack.

"Dad" cried Jenny.

"Jack!!" yelled Rose.

"Jenny!!!" shouted the Doctor.

"What?" Both Rose and the Doctor said before looking at each other.

"Ahh yes. She didn't tell you, Doctor? That those two young children are yours." Davros smiled as though he had just revealed a secret that the Doctor hadn't known.

"Jenny I know about. Long story." he glanced at Rose then over two the children. "The boy I have no idea what you are talking about Davros."

"Oh you don't do you?" Davros moved over to in front of Rose.

"Leave her alone." Said the Doctor.

"She is mine, to do with as I please. However, she knows who the boy is. Perhaps I will let you watch as these children become mine as well." Davros soon returned his attention to the Daleks.

"Mommy."

"It's alright Jack. You'll be okay." said Rose, trying to hide her worry for her son.

"I didn't know you had a son." said the Doctor. " Though he doesn't look like Mickey or Jake for that matter. How old is he?"

"He's five, Doctor." replied Rose.

The Doctor, still staring at the boy in Jenny's arms felt something that he shouldn't be feeling. Something very very familiar.

"Who is his father? Rose?" The Doctor looked at the boy just a little bit longer then turned to see Rose fighting to keep herself from crying.

"Rose?"

"He is... He is our son." answered Rose.

"You mean I have a little brother?' said Jenny with a smile on her face as she looked at the boy.

The Doctor however was speechless.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know I know. I'm so so so cruel to leave you on a cliff hanger. **

**Please review. I'll give a banana cream pie!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5 preview:**

"Exterminate them!!" cried Davros as he pointed his finger towards little Jack and Jenny.

"Exterminate!!" said a few Daleks as they raised their weapons to fire.

"No!!!!" Screamed the Doctor and Rose together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know I know. Long time no new update. Sorry. Just been busy with work and roommate troubles. Also my brother came to visit. God I miss writing. I'll try to keep updating my stories as often as I can. Now without anymore interruptions back to my story!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The Doctor was speechless.' What. How? Of course I know how but....' was running through the Doctors' mind.

"So it wasn't your mother, it was you. How could you lie to me Rose?" Asked the Doctor.

" If I had told you, would you have broken the barrier and destroyed two worlds?" asked Rose as she watched her son and the girl look at each other with shock.

"Rose. I..."

"So dad, who is she?" asked Jenny.

"She is my mum." said little Jack.

"I know that, but if your dad is also my dad then would she be my mother? Or is it just coincidence that I look like her? "

Before the Doctor could explain anything, Davros attention came back to his prisoners.

"Domestic troubles, Doctor?" chuckled Davros.

**___________**

Martha appeared on a screen and began talking about an Osterhaugen key.

Soon Captain Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Jackie appeared on another screen and threatened to use a Warp Star to destroy the Crucible.

All 5 of them were transported to the vault and told to stay where they were. Only to see the Tardis appear before them with another Doctor standing in the doorway.

____________

As the Two Doctors and Donna were sending the other planets home a Dalek had shot at the control panel and destroyed a valuable piece of equipment.

" Ahhh, and there is only one planet left. Guess which one that is. But we can use the Tardis." shouted the Doctor as he ran back into the Tardis.

"Is daddy always like this?" asked little Jack as he looked up at Jenny.

"Don't know haven't been with him long enough to know what he acts like."

Davros, noticing that the others were too busy with the planet moving, made his move to destroy the Doctor once and for all. He didn't care that Mickey still had his gun pointed at him. He was going to have his revenge.

"Exterminate them!!" cried Davros as he pointed his finger towards little Jack and Jenny.

"Exterminate!!" said a few Daleks as they raised their weapons to fire.

"No!!!!" Screamed Rose as she looked at her son.

The meta-crisis Doctor, who was calibrating the console control of Davros's to destroy the Daleks, heard Rose. He glanced up and noticed that there were two Daleks aiming their weapons at the young boy and teenage girl. ' Oh bloody hell.' he thought, and at that moment made up his mind. After pushing the last button he ran over towards them and threw himself in front of the Daleks weapons. Taking the full force of the hit, the meta-crisis Doctor fell to the floor dead.

_____

The Doctor, who was in the Tardis trying to calibrate the console to match with the console on the Crucible, heard a commotion outside. He then heard Rose scream, as he feared the worst he ran out the door only to see his double take the beam that was intended for the boy and Jenny.

"No!!!!!" cried the Doctor. As he began to rush towards his doubles body the Daleks began to explode all over the ship.

Jenny ran as fast as she could away from the two Daleks before they exploded. She dropped to the floor and covered little Jack with her body, anticipating for a blow. However the blow didn't come, but a hand on her shoulder did. As Jenny looked up to see who had touched her shoulder, she saw Rose.

"Mummy!" Cried little Jack as he reached for his mother. Rose took him and held him tight.

"Everyone onto the Tardis now!!!" Shouted the Doctor as the Crucible began to fall apart around them all.

Jack had ran into the Tardis first to take count of who was coming in. "Sarah Jane, Jackie, Martha, young blonde, Rose and a little man, Donna, and Mickey. Where is the Doctor?" Jack glanced out the door to see the Doctor coming. The Doctor was carrying the body of his double in his arms.

As the Doctor made his way up to the Tardis Jack offered to take the double to one of the spare bedrooms while the Doctor got the Tardis set up for the trip back. The Doctor reluctant to hand over the double but knew Jack had a point. The Earth and its people needed him now more than ever. Very carefully Jack took the double and headed down one of the halls of the Tardis.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know. I said that I didn't kill off characters but..... I thought that maybe in this situation his meta-crisis double might make the ultimate sacrifice. Sorry again. If you want to blame anyone, blame the damn plot bunnies. **

**Please review. I love reviews. Even if the reviews are unpleasant and say I hate you Selene.**

**Banana pancakes and waffles for all reviewers.**

**Chapter 6 preview:**

The Doctor sat down on Rose's bed as she began to tell him about her pregnancy and birth of their son. As she finished her story the Doctor looked at her with shock.

"You shouldn't have survived the birth. In my people's past if there was a natural birth both parents had to be there. That was so the child's mind could connect itself to one of its parents, mostly the father, so that it didn't feel the mother's pain. If it felt the mother's pain, the baby would go into shock at feeling it and abort itself."

"Well we are both here. There is something else too. All of your previous yous were there with me. Not physically but... I don't know how to explain, but they looked liked ghosts."

"All of them? Really? Blimey?" huffed the Doctor.

"Doctor how was that possible? That they were all there?"

**Dunt Dunt Dun..... I'll explain it better in the next chapter. LOL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. I've been hearing from reviewers that my chapter was lacking some stability and details. I did know this before I put it up. The thing was that if you had seen the episode Journey's End then maybe I didn't have to explain myself. To those who were confused by my decision, I am sorry. **

**However, I am glad that people responded nicely to my choice of having the Meta-Crisis Doctor sacrifice himself to protect the kids. Thank you. I was extremely nervous about that decision.**

**Without anymore interruptions lets get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The Doctor watched as Jack carried his double down a hall to one of the many rooms the Tardis had. He soon turned his attention to the next task at hand. Getting the Earth back to its place in the universe. Walking around the console in the middle of the room, he had everyone gather and take certain positions to press or hold down certain levers or buttons. Soon the Tardis was moving the Earth, with some help from Sarah Jane's super computer, Mr. Smith.

As the Tardis finished pulling the Earth back into its orbit around the Sun, the Doctor walked over to Rose.

"Rose," whispered the Doctor. "we need to talk. Privately."

"Of course, Doctor." Rose turned to her son and bent down to look at him. "Jack I want you to stay with Grandmum. Okay?"

"No! I want Jenny!" little Jack ran over and hid behind Jenny.

"Jack....."

"It's okay, I'll watch him." Jenny said with a smile. "Besides he is my little brother. Isn't he?"

Rose nodded and was soon making her way down the main hall towards her old bedroom. She knew that was where the Doctor was waiting for her. As she made her way into her old room she found the Doctor standing there by her full length mirror.

"Rose, you lied to me on that beach. Before you start to apologize, which you shouldn't, would you explain to me what happened after our goodbye."

Rose nodded and moved to sit on her bed. She felt nervous, due to all the memories that were made on this bed. She soon sank down into the mattress and shifted over.

The Doctor sat down on Rose's bed as she began to tell him about her pregnancy and birth of their son. As she finished her story the Doctor looked at her with shock.

"You shouldn't have survived the birth. In my people's past if there was a natural birth both parents had to be there. That was so the child's mind could connect itself to one of its parents, mostly the father, so that it didn't feel the mother's pain. If it felt the mother's pain, the baby would go into shock at feeling it and abort itself."

"Well we are both here. There is something else too. All of your previous yous were there with me. Not physically but... I don't know how to explain, but they looked liked ghosts."

"All of them? Really? Blimey?" huffed the Doctor.

"Doctor how was that possible? That they were all there?"

The Doctor thought hard and long for a few minutes. When he finally came to a possible conclusion, the Doctor looked at Rose.

"I might have a possible answer." Rose looked at him with interest. The Doctor continued with his explanation. "I need to know how long ago did you carry little Jack? Exactly how long ago did you give birth to him?"

Rose smiled at the Doctors questions. "Well, I was pregnant for about 10 ½ month. I was only a week away from hitting 11 months when he decided to come out. And he was born about 5 years ago in our alternate world." She stopped talking and watched as the Doctor's brow began to furrow.

The Doctor closed his eyes and let out a sigh before he began. " Remember how when we came back the first time from the Pete's world? How time moved differently there." Rose nodded, giving him encouragement to continue. "Well that world runs ahead of this one. By how much, I don't know. Little Jack looks to be about 2 ½ in Gallefrey years. About 2 ½ years ago I was being held captive by the Master. He was another Time Lord, but he was also insane. He did torture me to the point where I had to shut myself down. Not completely, but enough to the point where I would survive and not regenerate."

"Oh my god. Doctor." Rose said with pain and sorrow in her voice.

"What I am thinking is that part of my Time Lord senses knew what was going on over in your universe. So to keep you and our son," Rose smiled at the Doctor for his use of 'our son', "alive those previous reincarnations shifted their essences through the Time Vortex and sought you both out." The Doctor got quiet for a moment. "No wonder why it was quiet for a few hours in my head."

Rose looked at the Doctor with confusion written on her face.

"Rose, each of my previous selfs are locked away in here." He pointed to his head. "That's how I am able to know who is who and what is happening or happened after each regeneration. If I sit quiet for a bit I am able to talk to each of them as if they are standing in the room with me. But those few hours that they were gone seemed like forever. I was afraid that the Master had pulled them out of me."

Rose leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Not for our son, but for what happened to you."

"Rose..."

"Hey Doctor. We've landed." said Captain Jack from behind her door.

"I'll be right there." replied the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Rose watched him move towards her door. "Could little Jack and I stay with you? Please? There is nothing over in the other universe for me, and little Jack is too smart to be enrolled into an earth school."

The Doctor turned towards her. "Would you mind having Jenny on board?"

As Rose shook her head the Doctor smiled. "Then I don't see why not. Now time for everyone to head home." He left her bedroom and walked down the hall.

_________

After Sarah Jane, Martha, Mickey and Jack left the Tardis, each one saying goodbye to the Doctor and Rose, the Doctor headed back to the console. He put in the coordinates for the alternate universe and watch Rose and little Jack say goodbye to Jackie.

Jackie made little to no fuss what so ever at saying goodbye to Rose. She turned towards the Doctor, Jenny, and Donna.

"You better take of them both Doctor. You young lady," Jackie said as she walked up to Jenny, "it was nice to meet you. You take care of yourself too." Jackie hugged Jenny.

The Doctor put his arm around Rose's shoulder and turned to head back into the Tardis. ' Here comes the hardest part.' he thought as entered the Tardis.

Jenny took little Jack down the hall to find themselves each their own bedroom. Rose was heading towards the kitchen when she heard Donna repeating the same word over and over again.

"Doctor what's happening to her?"

"Donna? Do you know what's happening?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes." replied Donna. "There can't be a human time lord, but I was going to travel with you."

"I'm sorry." was all the Doctor could say as he reached out and held Donna's head.

Donna slumped over and the Doctor caught her. Rose was coming towards the Doctor when he told her to stand back. He picked up Donna and told Rose to stay in the Tardis, then walked out the Tardis doors.

_______

The Doctor came back into the Tardis after an hour and 30 minutes. Rose watched him as he set the Tardis to take them to another place.

"Doctor?" asked Rose only to be ignored by him. He headed towards the hall and she knew now where he was heading. ' His double.' she thought. She sighed and headed for the kitchen.

In the Kitchen Jenny and little Jack were making tea and sandwiches.

"Where's daddy?" asked Jack as he licked his marmalade covered fingers.

"Hey, I thought I told you that marmalade was supposed to go on the bread." Jenny said after just catching him licking his pinky finger.

"Daddy is a little busy at the moment, but I am sure that he will be here soon to eat these wonderful sandwiches you made." replied Rose.

The three of them began working together to finish making the food. As they began to set the table the Doctor walked in, and he looked a mess.

Rose knew not to ask and made sure that Jenny and Jack knew as well. They ate in a relative silence till the Tardis began to chime.

They had arrived to where the Doctor wanted to go.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh okay I hope that this chapter has met and maybe even surpassed you expectations. *Crosses her fingers* The next chapter will be the funeral for the Meta-Crisis Doctor. I'm hoping you guys don't come after me for letting Donna go. *Hides behind the plot bunnies.* They made me do it. Please tell me if I spelled Gallefrey right.  
**

**Okay I need to know if you guys want me to do a continuation of this outcome. With the Doctor traveling with Rose, Jenny, and little Jack. Please let me know if you want that. The plot bunnies are multiplying on that idea, but I need to know if anyone would read it.**

**I'm also having trouble on if I should continue with another story ( that's a prequel to my Holidays With the Doctor and Friends). Please tell me!!!!!**

**Love the reviews. Please keep them coming!!!!! *Puts out a large buffet table full of goodies made with bananas.* Come in and eat with me!!!!!!**

**Selene**

**Chapter 7 preview:**

**Sorry no preview. It would contain SPOILERS!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. Tee hee. I just finished watching Secret Diary of a Call Girl!!! Billie is an amazing actress. *Claps her hands.* **

**So with that out of my system, I just want to say thank you to all of the people reviewing and reading my stories. I am very pleased to hear that people want me to do a prequel for my holiday story and a sequel for this story. I am shocked that people actually like my writing. ( And my English and Literature teachers said that I can't write for crap. Just goes to show how much they know. LOL. ) Again thank you people and I hope you all enjoyed the feast from last chapter!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who or Torchwood!!!!! I do own a banana tree!!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The Tardis had chimed to let the Doctor know that they had arrived.

The Doctor got up from his seat at the table and moved to the doorway. Before exiting the room the Doctor looked back at Rose and asked her to follow him.

"Sure." Rose replied. "Jenny can you make sure that this mess is cleaned up and that little Jack is cleaned?"

"Sure. Mum." Jenny watched Rose smile at her.

Rose left the kitchen and followed the Doctor down a few halls till they stopped outside a closed door.

"Doctor?"

"Rose, before I open this door I need you to listen to my instructions carefully."

Rose nodded. "Of course."

"I... I'm going to need help preparing the body." said the Doctor with a soft voice. "There are some rituals that need to be preformed and I need help to do them. I can't ask Jenny to help me, it would feel weird."

"So, what are we waiting for Doctor?" Rose smiled softly, trying to soften his mood.

The Doctor opened the door and the two of them walked in. They both cleaned the body and wrapped it in cloth from the Doctor's home world. Then the Doctor had Rose light some incense, cinnamon and a light musk smell combination, while he spoke softly in his native tongue.

___________

While the Doctor and Rose were gone, Jenny and little Jack began to explore the Tardis even more. They found the wardrobe room, the swimming pool, a bedroom with a lot of bell bottom pants hanging in its closet. The room that they were in now was the garden room. Jenny had packed a light lunch just in case. Little Jack was running around the gardens chasing butterflies and imaginary things.

"Jack? Are you hungry?" asked Jenny, who was sitting by a stream underneath a small tree that had red and silver leaves on it.

"Food!!!!" Jack came tearing across the small field that separated them.

As Jack settled down a bit, Jenny handed him a small triangle of a sandwich. Jack ate it as if he hadn't ate anything for days.

"Slow down there little brother. Don't need you to choke on it."

Jack finished chewing his piece before asking Jenny a question that had been on his mind since they left that horrible place. "What is gonna happen to daddy?"

Jenny looked down at Jack. "What do you mean?"

"We had two daddies but now we only has one. Is daddy and mummy gonna stay together? Or is daddy gonna run away from us? "

"Why would he run away? Jack you know that dad would never leave us."

"But why is he sad? Why is mummy sad? Is it because of our other daddy?"

"Jack." Jenny had to stop and think about how to answer his questions. She soon decided that she will try and give Jack some answers that way Dad or Mom didn't have too. "Jack. The Doctor is our Dad. The other man was like dad, but he was different. He was mortal."

Jack looked at Jenny with confusion written all over his face.

"Our dad can't die. He can only regenerate, change his appearance so that he can cheat death. Mum is mortal as well. She'll die eventually, but we all die at some point. The other man gave up his life so that we could live. I'm sure dad is upset at the loss of another person. And mum is sad because dad is sad."

" I don't want mum to be sad." said Jack as his eyes started to fill with tears.

Jenny pulled him to her and hugged him as he started to cry. "Shhhh. I know. I don't want them to be sad either."

What felt like years, but was only a few hours, Jenny heard Rose call for them both.

"Jenny. Jack. Where are you two?"

"Over here." yelled Jenny, who was now getting up with a sleeping Jack in her arms.

Rose walked up to Jenny. "What happened?"

"Jack was a little upset."

"Why."

"Because you and dad are upset."

Rose smiled at Jenny and reached her hand out to stroke Jacks face. "Sweetie. Time to get up."

"Mummy?" asked little Jack as his eyes began to open.

"Yeah, I'm here." Rose moved to take Jack from Jenny. "Jenny, there are some clothes in your room. Could you change into them and meet us in the console room, please."

"Of course. Mum." Smiled Jenny. She walked to the door and left the room to head to her bedroom.

"Now how about we get you ready too. Okay?" asked Rose to her half awake half asleep son. All Jack did was nod his head and yawned.

____________

Rose, Jack, and Jenny were standing in the console room waiting for the Doctor to come. Rose was dressed in a soft red robe with a long black dress underneath. Jenny was also wearing a long black dress but was wearing a pale gold robe over the dress. Little Jack was wearing a black shirt and black pants with a pale silver over his outfit. The Doctor had told Rose that these were traditional mourning clothes from Gallifrey, and that he would like them to wear for this occasion.

"Mummy, where's daddy?" asked a very impatient Jack.

"He's coming. Just wait a little bit longer. Okay?"

Jack nodded his head and looked down at his feet.

The Doctor came into the room with a wrapped body in his arms. His dark blue robes billowing out behind him. Rose went and opened the outside door of the Tardis so the Doctor could walk out. They all followed the Doctor outside and noticed that a small funeral pyre had been built. As the Doctor laid the body onto the pyre he began to whisper the rites. Rose, Jenny, and Jack didn't understand a word but knew that this was important. Rose soon picked up one of the many small torches that surrounded the pyre. She walked over to the Doctor and handed him the torch. The Doctor took the torch from her and whispered his thanks before setting the torch on the pyre. The Doctor stepped away and stood by his family to watch the pyre burn.

They stood there until the sun had finally disappeared from the sky and was replaced by a rising moon.

Once the flames died and the pyre was burnt to the ground, the Doctor walked over to it and began collecting the ashes.

"Jenny could you take Jack inside and get him ready for bed?" asked Rose softly.

"Sure." Jenny walked over and took the sleeping form of Jack from Rose's arms.

As the two disappeared into the Tardis, Rose walked up to the Doctor.

"Need any help?" she asked very quietly. Afraid that he might show his Oncoming Storm personality.

The Doctor looked up at Rose. His face blotched with tears and sorrow. He simply nodded and Rose began to help him.

When they finished cleaning up the ashes, Rose was mulling over asking the Doctor a question.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" this was the first word he said in over 5 hours of being silent.

"What are we going to do with the ashes?" She knew it was a personal question but curiosity got the better of her.

"I'm going to go to where my planet once stood and send his ashes out so that they can join the others."

Rose watched as the Doctor got up and she quickly hugged him.

"I'm here for you, Doctor. So is Jenny and Jack. Any time you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Okay?" She looked up at him to see him smiling at her.

"Okay." he said before he bent down to kiss her. He took her hand and they both walked back to the Tardis.

When they entered the Doctor was surprised to see Jenny and Jack sitting on the captain's chair holding a small cake.

"Thought you might want to hold a wake. In honor of our brother." said Jenny.

The Doctor smiled at Jenny and Jack. " Let me take of something first. Why don't you two go to the kitchen." He watched as his two kids walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Rose watched the Doctor punch a few buttons and flick a few switches. The Tardis groaned mournfully. As the groan began to soften the Doctor walked over to the door and opened it. Rose walked carefully and stood by his side. The Doctor open the jar the tossed it out into space, where it could join the others.

Rose finally spoke to the Doctor. " So this is where your people used to live?"

"Yes." he replied.

"I'm glad that I was able to see it with you. Even if it was destroyed, at least I know now where you were born and grew up." she looked over at him and noticed that he had a tear running down his face. She reached her hand over and with her thumb rubbed the tear away. "Come on. Lets go see how badly the Kitchen is destroyed. Yeah?"

The Doctor smiled at her and as she walked away, he turned around and closed the Tardis door. This is the end of one Journey but the Beginning of another.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That is the end of this story. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I got the idea of a funeral pyre from watching too much Xena Warrior Princess. (And the movie Troy.) **

**I would like to thank all the reviewers and readers. Special thanks to those of you who helped me spell the Doctor's home world correctly. **

**The Sequel to this story and the prequel to the Holiday story with begin being posted next Thursday. I'm currently moving to another apartment so I will be losing my internet for a few days.**

**Hugs, kisses, and banana drinks to all of you.**

**Selene.**


End file.
